The present invention relates generally to agricultural planting equipment, and more specifically to depth gauging systems on disk openers and the like.
Furrow depth or the planting of seeds in a furrow (which is the vertical distance therefrom to the top of the uniform soil covering of the seeds) is critical for successful crop production. Most planters, therefore, require a structure that will provide accurate furrow depth control. Most commonly dual disk openers are used to create the furrow for the seed deposited therein via a seed tube, with a gauge wheel positioned adjacent but outward to each disk with the wheel axis rearward of the disk axis and generally in line where the disk exits the soil. Various structures may be utilized to close the furrow. The gauge wheels are rotatably mounted on arms which are pivotally mounted on the planter frame. By moving the arms in one direction the gauge wheel position relative to the frame are changed exposing less of the disks to decrease furrow depth. Movement in a contrary direction increases furrow depth by exposing more of the disks.
The farmer of today is by necessity a businessman who must compete in the economic marketplace. To effectively compete, a farmer must realize high yields from his fields. Such yields require that seeds planted germinate early and emerge uniformly and healthfully. An optimum planting depth depends on seed type and soil type and condition. With the advent of multiple row high speed planter capable of sowing considerable acreage in short periods of time, the likelihood of encountering varying soil types during a single sustained operation and/or over short time spans has increased. The ability to quickly and easily adjust seed planting dept to appropriate parameters for changing conditions has become correspondingly important.
Tillage and planting systems typically include a furrow opener, for opening the soil and depositing seed in a furrow, and a trailing press wheel for firming the soil around the seed and maintaining the proper opener depth. A press wheel arm includes a forward end pivotally connected to the opener body and a rearward end supporting the press wheel. The angle of the arm relative to the opener body is adjustable to vary the planting depth as desired for differing soil conditions and seed types. Presently available depth gauging systems include threaded and gear types, and pin and clip types wherein parts are first removed to readjust the angle and then are reinstalled after the gauging wheel is repositioned. The threaded and gear types require much time to adjust from one end of the range to the other end, and with use often become very hard to manipulate because of corrosion. Most pin and clip types have loose parts which are easily lost and are also time consuming to adjust and reinstall. Some other types of depth adjustment devices often have more than one pivot point, have contact points that change with adjustments in depth and do not provide a uniform adjustment over the range of settings. Commonly, the gauge wheel arm must be physically moved to make adjustments.
It would be advantageous to provide a depth control mechanism that would more accurately create a furrow at a uniform depth and allow for easy adjustment by the operator, thus relieving the farmer/operator of the previous manual manipulation involved in the process.